Traditional methods of displaying 3 dimensional images on a television may result in crosstalk occurring between the left and right channels. Crosstalk may occur because of inadequate response times associated with pixels of a liquid crystal display (LCD) when images are displayed over shorter frame refresh periods. As a consequence, the picture quality provided by the LCD may suffer as frame rates increase.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.